Night Guardians Book 1-Not on our Turf
by Derailed
Summary: A team, similar to the Avengers, designed to take down criminals of the highest denominator.
1. Assignment Briefing and Pick ups

Catman, Black Spider, Deadshot, White Wolf, Scarlet Spider, Citizen V, Azrael, Slime Killer, Iron Patriot, Black Panther, Venom, Black Cat, Deadpool, Wolverine, Lynx, Nightwing, Doctor Fate, Batwoman, Cheshire, Nightcrawler, Huntress, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Artemis, Samurai, Brown Widow, Sapphire Lion, Ice Dragon, Wavelength, Pyre Hunter, Speedburst, Huntsman Avenger, Wildfire and Redback were sitting around a large table. They were being briefed by Greg Watson about a large jewel heist being perpetrated by several big name villains.

"You will be meeting up with some other allies that I know and they are to assist you," He said. "The way these villains are pulling off the heist is that they are going to pull off smaller heists and pool all their gains."

"So," Cheshire said. "Who are these guys who are helping us?"

"White Dragon, Aquanyd, and Black Wolf," Greg said.

"NO!" Wavelength insisted, throwing her hands up in the air. Her sister, on the other hand, was beaming, bouncing in her seat, like she was about to do a happy dance. Aquanyd was her cousin - her favorite cousin, to be exact. The two were a lot of like, and had a lot in common; such as blowing shit to kingdom come.

"What's your problem?" Nightwing questioned, raising a brow at the blonde, who looked ready to start bashing her head against the wall.

"Bitch is coming," both Huntsman and Wavelength groaned, in unison.

"Translation?" Cheshire asked.

Lynx looked at Cheshire.

"Aquanyd and Wildfire are known for blowing things up and have come up with a combo that could destroy an entire building in five seconds," Lynx told Cheshire.

"What is this combo?" White Wolf asked.

"The combo involves Wildfire being cocooned from her shoulders to her ankles. Once that is accomplished, Wildfire then summons a small ball of fire, which creates a large amount of shrapnel and even a large smoke and dust screen," Wavelength said. "To give you an idea of what the damage is that can be done by that little stunt-Put those two in a warehouse the size of fifteen Yankee stadiums, with thirteen Boeing 747's, McDonnell Douglas DC-8's, DC-9's, DC-10's, twenty old cars, eight Cessna 130's and two large bins of parts. Their little combo can flatten that to nothing more than a pile of scrap that could be piled into the back of a dump truck to be melted down. In layman's terms, they'd flatten it in such a manner that you can't tell what that scrap metal was or what it was supposed to be."

Cheshire, and the others shuddered a little bit. Huntsman Avenger then proceeded to tell them that Aquanyd was like Kenzie, in the sense that both had attitude and often quarreled.

Finally, Lynx asked who would be lead by the three that they were to see.

"For White Dragon-its Huntsman Avenger, Wavelength, Brown Widow, Scarlet Spider, Night Wing, Catman, Pyre Hunter, Wolverine, Redback, Black Cat and Artemis. For Aquanyd-Wildfire, Nightcrawler, Red Arrow, Cheshire, Ice Dragon, Lynx, Black Spider, Speedburst, Black Canary, Citizen V and Huntress. For Black Wolf-Cheshire, White Wolf, Black Panther, Venom, Deadpool, Deadshot, Sapphire Lion, Samurai, Doctor Fate and Slime Killer. Batwoman will be your contact," Greg Watson said.

"Oh, fuck, you're putting THEM together?" Relina asked, referring to her sister and cousin.

"Yes," Greg said. "After all, we do need them to break some buildings up."

Wildfire smiled broadly. Wavelength groaned. All hell was breaking loose and that was something Greg was going to regret later on.


	2. Team backstory

The team that was accepting in Aquanyd, Black Wolf and White Dragon was known as the Night Guardians.

The team was formed at Greg Watson to take over for the Avengers when they were not needed and disbanded, and when the Avengers were together, it supplemented the team. The team had members of the Avengers in it, along with another team that performs the same functions, called the Nocturnals.

The team operated all the time, but the name "Night Guardians" came about from a joke that Lynx made to Greg Watson-"With the furries we have on the team, we can relax, with those night guardians handling all night shifts."

Another reason for the name is that the team works at night, when there is less pedestrian, roadway and rail traffic. Greg Watson prefers that the team works at night, so there are less injuries of civilians.

Based in New York, the team has superheroes who had been villains, but were given a second chance; neutrals who had an undying and burning passion for justice; or people who were used to working in teams and offered to give the newly formed team advice in how to work together.

The Starks, minus Tony, joined the team to keep in practice. The Children, Alice, Nathan, Alice's Brother-Herbert Nigel Parks, his two children-Kathyrine Wolfestorm Parks and Braedon Lionston Parks, and the Boys' girlfriends-Victoria, Ling, Jade and Kamilla were experienced fighters and knew how each other handled and which two had the best lethal combo.

Wildfire, Aquanyd, Brown Widow and Pyre Hunter were considered the most lethal combo, due to how they worked together. Wildfire and Aquanyd are used as a smokescreen and first line fighting team, with Pyre Hunter feeding oxygen to Wildfire.

Once all the threats have been neutralized (meaning that Brown Widow, Aquanyd and Redback have bound and gagged the threats with spider webbing), then Pyre Hunter and Wildfire set to work destroying all electrical equipment to blind their opponents and after defeating and subduing the opponents, then Pyre Hunter and Brown Widow set to work cleaning up all the intel, which gives both Aquanyd and Wildfire a clear shot at total destruction.

The reason Greg wants full destruction of the enemy building is so that the enemy will not be able to use it for any storage or training or for withdrawal of any weapons. However, Greg does order for the weapons, if any to be extracted for their furry assassins.

With the team gaining Aquanyd, White Dragon and Black Wolf; it gained the reputation for being a quick thinking and quicker acting team of brilliant superheroes.


End file.
